Consequences of the failed mission
by sideoflight
Summary: After the battle in the Ministry Voldemort lets his anger on the only person that was not caught, Bellatrix. Now she tries to win his trust back.Slightly angsty. Please review. Chapter 5 finally up...
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**  
-I don't own anything from HP.  
-English is not my mother-tongue so I would appreciate any comment about my spelling/grammar(beta reader maybe)  
-characters might not act the same as in the book  
-the story holds no special message nor is it written for a reason other than pure boredom. I just wanted to show a bit of Voldemort/Bellatrix relationship which is very one-sided. By that I mean Bellatrix is obsessed with him while he thinks of her just as one of his followers. That is at least my view on them from the books...any other interpretation you have, do let me know:)

**The story**: It takes place after the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort in the Ministry. The prophecy was broken and Voldemort had to escape. Before leaving he also took Bellatrix with him and now she must face the consequences of a mission that failed….

…

**Please review**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
__his perfect kingdom of killing, suffering and pain  
demands devotion atrocities done in his name.  
(Nine Inch Nails-Heresy) _

The last thing Bellatrix remembered was seeing her Master grabbing her by the wrist and the moment after she found herself on the cold stony floor. From her lying position she looked fearfully at the unmoving figure standing above her. The Dark Lord was looking remarkably like a marble statue dressed in a black cloak. His white face displayed no emotion what-so-ever and Bella couldn't see his eyes from her position which only deepened her feeling of dread. It was a common knowledge between the Death Eaters that when their Lord is furious at you for some reason, his red eyes dig holes into your skull and the torture begins the moment you drop your gaze. But when he doesn't even look at you…well, in that case you would be far better off in Azkaban or dead even.

Bella knew this and it didn't help her feel any better. The mission in Ministry was a complete failure for them and now she was the only one who would be the victim of Voldemort's anger. For a single moment she wished she could be back in the Ministry tied up with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Bella." The voice was quiet yet displayed no emotion.

Bellatrix tensed and tried to make herself as small as possible.

Voldemort turned towards her, wand pointing just above her eyes.

As he spoke his voice was but a mere whisper yet the woman on the ground felt as though he was cutting her skin with icicles. "I am sure you remember Bella, how long have I been planning today's event?"

He received only a timid nod in reply.

"And I am certain I told everyone what will happen if you fail?" His snake-like eyes narrowed when she didn't respond.

"For 15 years I've been trying to hear the whole prophecy and this year my plan was perfect. No one believed I regained my power, the ministry helped me greatly here and I had Potter under complete control. I sent you all to bring me that prophecy. It was a simple task, or so I thought, to get a small item from a teenager. But I guess even such tasks are too difficult for you. Not only were you defeated by the Order, you also managed to break _the_ thing you were sent there for. I am most displeased with your performance today Bella…now for the punishment. "

Bellatrix closed her eyes as Voldemort waved his wand and wordlessly cast a spell.  
Her body started shaking and her face grew darker shade of red as she tried to restrain herself from crying out. She was in agony.

The Dark Lord ruthlessly smiled at this display relieving all of his anger through his wand on the woman at his feet.

This was no ordinary Cruccio, Bellatrix felt its effect many times in the past but it never hurt as much as it did this time. As hard as she tried, she couldn't control herself anymore. Her screams echoed around the dark room unheard by anyone except the one who brought her to that point in the first place. Through all the pain she saw a pale hand reaching towards the Lord and with utter surprise she realised it was her own.

Voldemort looked disgusted at her action and stepped back a little so her hand grasped only the cold air. He held the spell for a moment longer and then finally lifted it.

A cold silence embraced the room. Bella's body was still shaking but now from the effort to lift herself. As she finally managed to do so she looked around the room, carefully avoiding the direction where the Dark Lord was standing. A timid light was penetrating the endless darkness from above and with horror she realised they were in the dungeon of their quarters... or as the Death Eaters called it-The Room of Confessions. Usually they led traitors here on the orders of Voldemort and tortured them until they either died or revealed every bit of information they required.

A cold voice brought her back to present. "I see you recognised the place. Good."

He flickered with his wand and several candles lit up, giving the room more sinister look. The room looked remarkably like the torture rooms, Muggles used in the Dark Ages to get the truth out of people they believed to perform magic. The idea belonged to the Dark Lord showing full extent of his sense of irony. He, of course, could use only magic to get the truth out but he preferred slower, more painful ways and the atmosphere here was much more agreeable for this cause then just an ordinary room and a wand.

Voldemort's face now stretched in an unnatural smile. "Shall we continue?"

He raised his wand once more but before he could cast a spell Bella threw herself at his feet and grabbed him by the end of his cloak.

"I…I'm sorry Master. It wasn't my fault! We were outnumbered by the Order and Lucius…" She wanted to continue but Voldemort cut in.

"Lucius will soon enough get what he deserves I guarantee that." His voice became colder as he continued. "He disregarded my orders on several occasions and I have something _special _planned for him."

Voldemort's eyes were aflame as he turned his gaze towards her again and Bellatrix knew it is far from being over for.

Before she could say or do anything else, a pain struck her again. She was thrown backwards and felt her skin ripping on several places. Through tear-stained eyes she could see Voldemort wearing a sadistic smile as he made several more cutting movements with his wand.

When he finally stopped she couldn't get up anymore. Blood was pouring out of every cut, staining her robes and the ground beneath her. Numbness overcame her and darkness fell over her eyes.

"Wormtail!"

The voice seemed distant and she could barely protest when a chubby hand grabbed her by the wrists and started dragging her.

"Don't drag her you idiot, you have a wand for this." She couldn't help but smirk as she heard her Master's annoyed voice. A moment later she felt her body being lifted into the air, and was now hovering above the ground. Her eyes met with red pupils of Voldemort who was now standing next to her and was closing her wounds with wand.

A soft thud told her something fell and it wasn't until a strong pain struck through her spine that she realised it was her body that hit the ground.

"What did you…give me that wand Wormtail and get lost or your fate will soon follow hers."

She was lifted again, this time by Voldemort and he carried her by the wand out of the dungeon towards the guest room where Death Eaters usually stayed if they needed to hide for some time. She landed in the bed and closed her eyes from physical exhaustion. What a day…

"Tomorrow I'm sending you on a short mission Bella. If you fail this one you would do best if you never show yourself before me again." Voldemort's voice rang through her ears causing her more pain then everything that happened this day.  
_She betrayed his trust, she disappointed him, she lost him..._ With these thoughts Bellatrix fell asleep, tears streaming down her cheeks unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything execpt the way this story turned out, and I'm not sure if this is a good thing.

**The story:** The continuation of what I first thought it would be a one-shot of Bella's punishement. If you don't like it/have suggestions of how this could continue/like it/don't likethe characters/etc,please let me know with reviwing it. :)

I actually wanted to write something else, but as it usually happens, when I sat behind the computer the story took a different turn. Hopefully for the better.Again, let me know what you think.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2:

_The dew of the morning  
Sunk chill on my brow ---  
It felt like the warning  
Of what I feel now. –Byron (When we two parted)_

A brown sparrow made a hasty escape from the bush in which he was hiding as a branch snapped not very far away. The small bird flew like a bullet towards the cloudy sky only to suddenly freeze in mid-air, his body glowing in green light, and drop to the ground like a stone.

Bellatrix watched with satisfaction as the tiny body hit the floor almost without a sound and she moved closer to examine the now dead bird.

Sparrow's eyes now held a blank look; it was as though they absorbed the light, instead of reflecting it. Bellatrix saw this all the time, in humans, animals,…they all looked the same when they were dead. Just an empty corpse with light-less eyes….  
A strange excitement filled her as she watched the blank look of the sparrow. When dealing with death or pain always caused her to feel a strange, exciting curiosity about it, a certain sadistic pleasure to be in control, to have the power over someone's life. It didn't matter if it was an animal or a human she was dealing with, the excitement was always as strong.

She needed this now. She needed to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts which haunted her ever since she woke up this morning and this bird was unfortunate enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

As she felt she has delayed long enough, she started walking forward. Of course apparating directly into the house was out of the question for there were wards placed all around the place and also it was being monitored by the Ministry, which was inconvenient for her as she had to find the secret passage quite far away from the house to get in.

Bellatrix grimaced. _All this trouble just to get that little brat to her Lord_. A short mission indeed…

Her mind wandered back to the discussion between her and the Dark Lord a few hours ago.

_She was standing in his office, a frosty silence between them almost felt solid. Voldemort's eyes were watching her every movement. She didn't dare to move a muscle on her face in fear of giving her feelings away. After a while of this silent war of the wills the Dark Lord decided to stop wasting time and he addressed her in his usual low, cold voice. _

_  
"As I said yesterday, I'm sending you on a short mission." _

_She wondered what mission would he entrust her now after what happened._

_  
"After this little _incident _which ruined, or rather delayed, my plans I decided to change my tactic a little." he continued, his redeyes boring into her dark ones._

_  
Bellatrix didn't dare to open her mouth, she only bowed her head, determined to prove herself and thus restore his former trust in her, no matter what the mission will bet._

_  
"So, Bella, you will go to Malfoy's home and bring young Draco Malfoy to me. I have plans with him and I need to speak to him as soon as possible."_

_Bellatrix didn't move at first. She was still waiting to hear what her real mission was until her Lord dismissed her and it dawned on her that indeed her mission was to bring Malfoy to him. It felt like she just received a slap in her face. Was her failure really so heavy? What about all the other times she proved herself worthy of being his most loyal servant?---_

Bellatrix snapped back to reality as she made her way towards the mansion where the Malfoy's lived. She didn't dare to speak her mind to her Lord at that time yet she knew he could see what went through her head. He didn't say anything though, only followed her with his red eyes as she made her way out of his office.

Well if this is the way to gather his trust again, she thought, she would do it without complaining.

She was and has always been devoted to him with her whole persona

How proud she felt every time he commended her before other Death Eaters and when he shared his plans with her alone.

There were times in the past when she felt her husband (though she loved him) was a distraction who prevented her to devote all her life to the Death Eater cause.

His word was the law and she has always followed it no matter what. The only desire in herdark life was to serve him and to be number one in his eyes

For her, the word of her Lord was law and she would obey him even if he would order her to go to the Warewolfs at the full Moon. For him she already sacrificed her freedom and happiness when she was sent into Azkaban and she knew she would do it again if it came to this.

Though for now, she must do this mission without a flaw and only then she might hope to restore his former trust in her. Losing his trust was for her equal to losing everything she always fought and lived for.

Through the woods she came to the clearing where she stopped. Everything after the woods belonged to the Malfoys and she looked around to see any sign of Ministry spies. Nothing stirred and she quickly ducked behind a thick bush on her left. For several more minutes she waited and when she was certain there is no one, she pointed her wand at the biggest root which was sticking out of the ground a little and wordlessly casted a spell. Suddenly ground underneath her opened and she was swallowed by thick darkness of the passageway which Bellatrix knew to lead directly to Malfoy's cellar.

…

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is happening in the summer before HBP and is strictly from Bella's POV, which means that not everything we know happened in that summer will be mentioned here. Also, as I mentioned before, this fic is mostly about her thoughts about/relationship with Voldemort and it does not focus on outside world so much, though this might change in the next chapter if I continue it. Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, nor do I wish to because I wouldn't enjoy it half as much as I do now…

**About the story:** This is the 3rd chapter of what I thought would be a one-shot. This could be considered only half a chapter because I thought posting the whole thing would be a bit too long to read in one chapter (bad for the eyes:) )Hope you will like it even though there's a _cliff-hanger_ (funny expression)… And perhaps the story took a little turn from original idea. About romance…Sorry, I just can't see Voldemort having any…romantic feelings for Bellatrix in this ff because I'm trying to keep them as in-character as possible (at least Voldemort, Bella is too nice for my taste).

Anyhoo, thank you all for reviewing it so far and thank you all for reviewing it in the future.;)

* * *

"_Bow down before the one you serve,  
You're going to get what you deserve."_

_Nine Inch Nails-Head like a hole_

"_I can not let my son end up like this! You know I can't." Narcissa Malfoy was beyond herself. Her sister appeared unexpectedly in her mansion just a few minutes ago and told her that the Dark Lord demands Draco's presence as soon as possible._

_Narcissa knew that this can mean only two things-either Voldemort will kill Lucius's son on the spot or will make him a Death Eater, which practically made no difference to her. She knew it would come to this as soon as her husband ended in jail and she learned of Lord Voldemort's rage at the failed mission. Torture a man and you only hurt his body, but torture his loved ones and you hurt him. She had been with Death Eaters too long not to know this truth._

_Bellatrix who saw her sister's worried face assumed she was only concerned for her son's welfare.  
"'Cissa, you worry far too much. This is an amazing opportunity for Draco. Our master obviously sees him fit to join the cause or he wouldn't send me for him. And think, he's only 16! To receive such a privilege, and at this age too…I'm sure Lucius would…"_

_She was roughly cut by Narcissa who upon hearing her husband's name looked up sharply._

"_Are you _blind _Bella? Don't you see what his plan is? He wants to use my son to get back at Lucius! He wants to hurt my husband by taking from him what he loves the most. And you are helping him here Bella! How can you do that?" _

_Bellatrix only shook her head in disbelief. "Do you really think the Dark Lord would go through all this trouble with Draco when he could just send someone to Azkaban to kill Lucius?" As soon as she spoke these last words she realized what she was saying and quickly looked at her sister who visibly paled._

"_Oh…I'm sorry Narcissa, I… didn't…meant it this way…"_

"_He wants to hurt him, not just kill him…perhaps I will be next…after Draco…to cause him more pain and he would beg for death…" Narcissa widened her eyes and started to wring her hands. Bellatrix was helpless. She tried to talk sense to her sister, but Narcissa couldn't be brought to senses. The image of her husband in Azkaban begging to be killed upon hearing of Voldemort's revenge, kept haunting her and reason was too clouded to erase this image._

_Bella couldn't take it anymore. She was still convinced that Draco had been shown extreme privilege and became frustrated that Narcissa didn't see it this way. Without another word, she turned around and walked down the corridor of the mansion to find Draco and tell him the good news. _

Not long after all three of them were standing before Lord Voldemort. Draco was slightly shaking and he kept glancing at his mother. Narcissa looked ill. Her skin was ghostly white and her eyes held a feverish glow to them which made her look almost out worldly. Bellatrix was the most calm of all three. She was happy for Draco to receive such recognition and at his age too. When she told him the news he swelled with pride and he would probably be even happier if his father was there to hear the news. With combined strength they were able to convince Narcissa to come with them.

Now they were all there, waiting for Voldemort to speak. He slowly stood up and moved forward so he came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, young Malfoy. What an honor." His voice was quiet yet heavy with mockery. Draco tensed and bowed his head so he didn't need to look directly in Voldemort's eyes.

The Dark Lord lifted his chin up with one thin finger and locked his red eyes with boy's grey.

"Look at me when I speak to you! Have you no manners?" Voldemort looked at Narcissa, his voice again mocking both, mother and son.

"For a son of Lucius Malfoy I would expect to be familiar with basic rules of etiquette.' He turned to Draco again, "do you know why you are here?"

Draco nodded meekly.

"Good, Bella then told you of my plans with you. Since I have very little time, I won't explain it again. You are to become my loyal servant, you shall vow to do my bidding no matter what and if you _ever_ disobey my orders, you shall pay dearly…

Now young Malfoy, extend your left arm."

Shakily Draco lifted his left arm and stretched it forward. Voldemort moved came closer and pressed his wand against Draco's forearm. For a few minutes everyone stood in silence, watching their Lord concentrating on Draco's arm and performing a very complicated looking spell. No one could hear the words spoken; only on occasion a soft hiss came from Voldemort. Soon green vapor rose out of his wand and started spiraling around Draco's arm. It looked like two snakes were wrapping their green hazy bodies around it when suddenly, as though they got a signal, they both bit him on the same spot. Draco cried out in surprise and clutched his hand. Wildly he looked at his mother and Bellatrix who, to his utter surprise showed no sign of concern so he calmed himself and fearfully moved his right hand away. Where the snakes bit him was now an ugly mark which he had seen so often on others but now he had it too.

Weakly he smiled to his mum but she only looked trough him as though she wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings.

On the other hand Bellatrix beamed at him and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Death Eaters Draco." Draco looked again at the mark, still unable to comprehend that his dreams actually came true.

Even Nagini, who has been until now lying under Voldemort's desk drifted towards Draco and lifted her head as though to examine the mark.

"Bella, Narcissa, I would like to speak to young Malfoy alone." Voldemort's cold voice shattered the moment and brought even Narcissa back to reality. Both sisters then obediently went out of the room and waited in the hallway for Draco.

….1/2 end of the chapter…  
((as usual, all critiques are more than welcome. If you think I could change anything do tell:).))

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine that…I continued.

All I can say is, I'm very, very bored and the fact that I should be studying only increases my interest in everything but work…I think many people can relate to that.;)

Anyway, this is what I came up with, after a brief strike of inspiration. Inspiration didn't last long however(note the 'brief' part), or this chapter would've been much more interesting. But I usually hate everything I write, so please tell me what you think. Criticism is good, as long as it's tasteful. You know what I mean. :P

Do I need to state that characters aren't mine? No? I didn't think so.

About the story:  
Continuing from previous chapter; Draco has become a Death Eater and Narcissa is definitely not ok with it.

And Bella is put before a small test by Voldemort. That at the end isn't meant as starting of LV/BL but you can read it as such if you want. ;)

Oh, if you have an idea how this could continue, you're more than welcome to comment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(…)Make me understand the lesson  
So I'll find myself  
So I wont be lost again _

All that I'm living for  
All that I'm dying for  
All that I can't ignore

_(…)  
Evanescence-All that I'm living for_

"What is happening? What is he doing to my son?"

Narcissa was beyond herself from fear. From the moment they stepped out of the office she kept pacing back and forth and repeating the same questions over and over again.

Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her sister by the shoulders and shook her.

"CALM yourself! Draco will be out shortly, The Dark Lord won't kill him, you know that."

If this helped or not, Bella would never know for the doors of Voldemort's quarters opened exactly that moment and Draco came out. The moment he exited the doors slammed shut again.

Draco now looked ghastly. He was oblivious to his surroundings as he drunkenly staggered towards his mother, all the time clutching his left arm.

"Draco! Are you alright?"

Narcissa put a trembling hand on his shoulder and carefully embraced him. Draco looked as though he wasn't even aware of this; his face was completely drained of emotions. Bellatrix assumed there was a storm raging inside his mind.

Draco gulped and shook from his mother's embrace.

"…I have to kill Dumbledore…."

He gulped as he said it, his voice full of disbelief as though he was convinced all of this is just a very bad dream and he would wake up from it any minute now.

Narcissa fell to the ground without a sound, her eyes never leaving Draco's face.

On the contrary, Bella's jaw fell open as she looked at her nephew with admiration and jealousy.

_Dumbledore? He got Dumbledore?! But…that's impossible! No one has been able to defeat the old fool, why would he give this impossible mission to a 16 year old?_

As soon as she thought this, the answer, blindingly obvious, came to her mind. Fearfully she looked at Narcissa but her sister was looking at the floor, most likely already picturing the end of this mission- her son's death.

Suddenly a fire ignited in Narcissa's eyes and she stepped determinately towards the door where Voldemort resided but Bellatrix rushed infront of her and pushed backwards.

"Don't be ridiculous 'Cissa, he would kill you."

Her sister glared at her, "Move, Bella or you'll die first!"

She wasn't joking, that much was clear but Bellatrix couldn't let her on this suicide task. She pointed her wand to Narcissa's chest. Draco was in the meantime leaning on the wall, obviously not aware that his mother has just decided to kill Voldemort herself.

"'Cissa you would be a fool for doing this, nothing but your death will be gained from it."

"Step—away—from—that—door."

Narcissa's quite voice told Bellatrix she was very serious. She desperately tried to bring her sister to sense.

"Don't be stupid! What would Lucius say if he finds out you died by attempting to kill the Dark Lord?!"

This was too much for Narcissa. She grabbed Bellatrix by her cloak and tried to push her away, her fragile body no match for more robust one of her sister.

"He has NO RIGHT sending my child to DEATH! And I am going to tell him this right NOW! Move!"

Bellatrix remained by the door which infuriated Narcissa even more, if that was possible. She lifted her hand and slapped her sister hard in the face. For a brief moment they both stopped and looked at each other in shock.

"'Cissa, would you really leave you son alone?" Bellatrix drew her final card. If her son becoming an orphan won't move Narcissa, nothing will.

Suddenly a cold voice from the other side of the room made both of them jump.

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't even dream of something like this to happen."

Where he came from, none of them could tell, but the fact was that Voldemort was now standing near pale Draco, watching the bickering sisters with a sneer.

They both instantly fell to the ground as the Dark Lord approached.

"So, Narcissa, I heard you have something to tell me?"

She only shook her head, all former courage leaving her at the sight of Voldemort.

He beckoned for both to stand up and then turned to Draco.

"Young Malfoy, as you are new here and probably don't know much of our rules, I suggest Bella here give us all a little demonstration. What say you?"

His voice was a dangerous whisper which told Draco that disagreeing would be a very foolish act, and he certainly wasn't foolish when his life was in question. Meekly he nodded in agreement and Voldemort turned back to the sisters with a satisfied smile.

"Come Bella and show our new member how we punish wizards, who cross the line around here."

Her eyes widened as she looked at Voldemort.

_He can't be serious._

As though reading her mind, he smiled unpleasantly. "Oh but I am. And if you don't do it, I will personally dispose of her...and you would take her place."

Closing her eyes, Bellatrix stepped in front of Narcissa and raised her wand.

She looked at her sister and noticed she wore the same dull look Draco had just half an hour ago.

Her hand trembled and she desperately wished the Dark Lord to change his mind. He, however didn't. Draco wanted to get out of the room, but Voldemort petrified him so he was helpless to even turn away or close his eyes.

"Are you defying my orders Bella?"

She gulped and shook her head.

"N-no, my Lord."

"Good. Then what are you waiting for?"

She knew that it would be worse not going through with it. So she looked apologetically at Narcissa and waved her wand.

"Crucio!"

It was hard to listen to her sister's screams and she wanted to stop, but suddenly a bony hand grasped her shoulder and she could hear Voldemort's cold whisper over the loud screaming of her sister.

"Hold the spell a bit longer; she must learn her lesson…and so must her son."

Bellatrix cast Crucio two more times, all the time feeling the Dark Lord's hand on her shoulder. If it weren't for her sister she was torturing, she would feel very flattered by this gesture…not the she wasn't now. For her, it meant that she redeemed herself for the failed mission in the Ministry. A test to show, that she values her position between Death Eaters over her family.

When finally Voldemort decided it was enough and he lifted his hand off her shoulder, Bellatrix found out she was all that time more concentrated on thinking about his gesture than Narcissa's torture. Partly out of guilt and because her sister wasn't moving, Bella rushed to her side the moment she lifted the spell. Narcissa was trying to breathe but it was obvious she had difficulty.

When Voldemort released Draco from the spell, he ran to his mothers' side as well. Each grabbed her by the arm and trying to get her into sitting position.

Voldemort looked at the lying woman with distaste.

"Get her out of here," he demanded and for a brief moment his gaze locked with Bellatrix's before disappearing into his quarters.

Bella then helped Draco carry Narcissa out of the building and all of them apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Characters aren't mine, but you already know that.

**About the story:** This particular chapter takes place after Spinner's End Chapter in HBP.

The timing of 2 nd chapter in HBP isn't exactly clear, so I'll use it here for the sake of the plot. I focused on Voldemort this time and tried to get the story following him instead of Bella.

Oh by the way, I apologize for anyone who likes Wormtail. I'm sure if I dug deep enough into his character I might find something likable. I'm sure he's cleverer and braver than I make him look here but it's more amusing to write him this way. Besides, he helped Voldemort to gain his power again, there's not much sympathy anyone can have for him.

But I still think Voldemort sent him to Snape mainly to be rid of him. ;)

**p.s. **English is not my mother language so….be gentle with possible grammar slips/wrongly placed commas etc. ;)

»My Lord, I have some news.« Pettigrew stood before Voldemort, nervously eyeing Nagini whose head lazily rested not far from his left foot.

Clock on the wall was showing 11:30 pm and apart from the burning candles positioned in every corner, there was no other source of light entering the room.

Dark silhouette of the giant snake completed the sinister atmosphere in the room and Pettigrew couldn't wait to get out.

The Dark Lord tapped with his fingers on the table, bringing Peter back to his senses.

"Mrs. Malfoy and Lestrange came to see Snape this evening, my Lord. Narcissa wanted help from Snape about something and Bellatrix tried to stop her."

Voldemort leaned forward.

"She did indeed...I expected as much. Did you hear what the conversation was about?"

Pettigrew flinched and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry Master but Snape d-didn't let me."

"Snape didn't let you Wormtail?" Voldemort's asked softly, "have I sent you there to ask his permission to spy on him?"

Wormtail flushed and mumbled something about Snape not trusting him.

The Dark Lord sneered at his answer. "Of course he doesn't, you idiot. I would be very surprised if Snape let you walk freely around the house." He lowered his voice.

"You have moments when it seems that you're using your brain Wormtail, but sadly they are very rare."

Cold silence filled the room. Voldemort remained seated, eyes unblinkingly on Pettigrew who on the other hand tried hard to keep his gaze away from both, Nagini and his lord.

After few minutes of this, Voldemort broke the silence.

"Your information wasn't so useless however. Return to Snape now. If you see or hear anything, report to me immediately."

Peter hastily bowed and started retreating to the door, watching carefully not to step on Nagini who was now slowly sliding over the floor towards Voldemort.

"Ah, Wormtail, when Snape goes back to Hogwarts I'll expect you here again."

With one final nod, Pettigrew ran through the door and disapparated to Spinner's End.

Voldemort stood up from his chair and went to the fireplace to his right. He lit a fire with his wand and grabbed some Floo Powder from the silver chalice embroidered with snakes, which were made of black gems, and threw it into the flames.

Flames turned green instantly and he stepped in. Loudly saying the address, he was transported to the wanted location. Stepping out, he found himself in a pitch black place. Lighting his wand tip he looked around. The room was empty as he expected, so he went towards the door and down the stairs. Quietly he entered the dimly-lit kitchen where a lonely figure sat behind a desk, back turned toward him.

Voldemort silently approached the table coming to a stand just before the person.

"You should be more careful Bella." His cold voice made Bellatrix jump from her chair, instinctively grabbing her wand and pointing at the intruder.

When she realized who she was aiming at, she quickly lowered her hand and bowed. Voldemort smirked at her disheveled look.

"I heard that you and Narcissa paid a visit to Severus today." He started quietly, looking closely for her reaction. Bella flinched a little but otherwise her expression remained neutral.

"I do wonder what was so important for both of you to tell Snape just hours after you left my place." His voice rang through the silence of the night.

"It was nothing important my Lord." Bella bit her lip, thinking how much she dares to reveal.

"Oh, good, then you won't mind _showing_ me this unimportant visit." he mocked her and looked her in the eyes. She glanced to the floor, not wanting to be subjected to Legilimency but a bony hand lifted her chin up. She quickly put barriers in her mind to prevent his intrusion.

"You wish to hide something from me Bella?" Voldemort dangerously whispered but he quickly decided to change the tactic when she gave him a frightened look.

"You don't trust me?" Now his voice was soft and calm.

This question was enough to once again ignite her devotion to him. Her eyes filled with fire as she answered with determination.

"My Lord, trust has never been a question." She looked into his eyes, now completely opening her mind to him.

Slightly surprised with the quick success, he whispered _legilimens. _

_Pale face of Narcissa Malfoy was a strange contrast to the dark grey sheets on her bed. She was staring at Draco with a sad look of a person, who let things out of control and they went too far to fix them._

_Bellatrix extended her arm to comfort her sister but Narcissa jerked away, refusing to even glance in her direction._

_The memory changed, Narcissa was standing now, facing Voldemort through Bellatrix's eyes, shouting at her. Suddenly she froze, obviously because of something Bella said, the next moment Narcissa pushed her sister and rushed out of the room, guilt-ridden Bella followed her out._

_Now, Voldemort found himself facing Snape with teary eyed Narcissa, who was obviously persuading him to let them in._

_Bellatrix stood behind a couch, anger with a mixture of jealousy emanating from her as she impatiently listened to something Snape was saying. He was sitting in a chari while Narcissa sobbed on the couch._

_The scene disappeared._

_Voldemort stared down at Narcissa and Snape who were crouching and facing each other. Their hands were clasped, while Bellatrix held her wand to them. The Dark Lord instantly recognized the ritual. They were doing the Unbreakable Vow. It was clear to him why it happened, the only thing that surprised him was the fact that Snape agreed to do it. He could feel Bellatrix felt the same at that time. _

The memory ended here and Voldemort found himself back at the kitchen. He walked towards the window, deep in thought.

"….My Lord…?"

He spun around, remembering he was still in the Lestrange's kitchen.

"Thank you for these interesting images." He quietly said, withholding a smirk when he saw trace of pride in Bellatrix's eyes.

"I must say I never expected Snape to agree on doing Unbreakable Vow, not even for Malfoys." He said with amazement. He had doubts about Snape actually going through with it if, or rather _when_ Draco fails his task but with this act he needn't to worry about the Potions Master loyalty. If he doesn't do it, he will die anyway.

"Master, I thought only Narcissa, me and Draco knew of your plan…" Bella interrupted his thoughts with slight accusation in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow, thinking how much he could reveal to her, but decided to stick with the tactic he used before.

"I need Severus for the plan. He is the only one apart from young Malfoy with access to Dumbledore and you know as well as I do that Draco is far from capable of killing the old fool." He started walking back towards the room with the fireplace and motioned for Bella to follow him.

"Snape is a traitor. The problem with traitors is that you can never trust them enough so I needed a test to see where his loyalty lies. I included him in the plan not only because he's the only one capable of coming so near Dumbledore, but also if the Order finds out about the plan, I get my answer about him and can kill him the moment he sets foot anywhere near me."

They reached the fireplace and Voldemort again lit the fire. A brief look at Bellatrix revealed that she was satisfied with the answer.

To get her on his side completely, he added. "This little talk will stay between us, I trust?"

She smirked and nodded.

Voldemort again threw some Floo Powder into the fire and without another word stepped in the middle of the fireplace.

Nagini was lying in front of the fireplace. When he stepped out she lifted her head and looked at him.

_She is too easy to manipulate._ He hissed in parseltongue.

_Willing to die for you?_

_Without a second thought._

_One concern less then. _She dragged herself towards his legs and he patted her on the head.

_Many are like her; they just need to feel special._

Satisfied, Voldemort finally retired for the night when early birds already started warbling outside.

The End.

Yeah, no slash and finally the end. :P Don't forget to review.pleading look

Thank you so much for reviews/favs/alerts everyone! I can't believe it took me a year to upload those 5 chapters…

I really hope you will like this ending. I tried to keep Voldemort as in-character as possible even though there is some OOC-iness, but it was intentional because we know he's manipulative (or at least was when he was young, according to HBP). I highly, highly doubt he cares for anyone but himself (and perhaps Nagini).

The words in Italics are Bellatrix's memories and that at the end is parselmouth, which you probably guessed..


End file.
